1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable cane, and more particularly, to an adjustable cane having a memory function that allows a user to set a desired length. Therefore, a user does not need to adjust the length every single time after folding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canes, such as crutches, are well known for helping a user to walk and support the body in an erect position. A conventional cane assembly 900, as shown in FIG. 12, comprises an upper handle portion 91, secured to an elongated tubular, hollow upper body portion 92, telescopically mounted within an elongated tubular, hollow lower body portion 93. A plurality of openings 94 are provided in the elongated hollow lower body portion 93 whereby a spring-loaded button 95, which is movably secured interiorly of the hollow inner portion of upper body portion 92, can be pressed inwardly to allow the lower body portion 93 to move with respect to the upper body portion 92, and the button 95 is locked at the next aligned openings 94. In this manner the overall length of the cane 900 may be easily adjusted to accommodate different sized people.
However, many people who use canes are afflicted with some type of ailment or have other memory problems that make it difficult for these people to adjust the overall length of a cane. For example, when the cane is extended (from its retracted condition) for use, senile people may not remember how to properly adjust the cane to the proper height. Thus, it often takes much time for them just to adjust the length of the cane to fit their needs. Moreover, they will have to face the same problem from time to time as long as the cane is retracted back to its shortest length (for storage).